


Twenty Points from Gryffindor!

by berenica



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Butt Plugs, M/M, PWP, Sex Toys, Translation, bottom!Snape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-14
Updated: 2013-04-14
Packaged: 2017-12-08 10:35:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/760385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berenica/pseuds/berenica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is translation of my ficlet originally written in Russian. Translation was done by Emily Waters and betaed by accioslash.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Twenty Points from Gryffindor!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [emilywaters1976](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilywaters1976/gifts).
  * A translation of [20 баллов с Гриффиндора](https://archiveofourown.org/works/762896) by [berenica](https://archiveofourown.org/users/berenica/pseuds/berenica). 



> This is translation of my ficlet originally written in Russian. Translation was done by Emily Waters and betaed by accioslash.

* * *

“Twenty points from Gryffindor, Miss Brown. The instructions clearly state that the potion needs to be stirred for twelve seconds, not twelve and a half.”

“Professor Snape...”

“Fifteen points from Gryffindor for interrupting the teacher, Mister Thomas. And one point from Slytherin for your repulsive giggling, Miss Parkinson.”

 

***

“Severus, you've misbehaved.”

“Take it off, Potter!”

“You disobeyed me. Just how many points did you take off Gryffindor today?”

“Take the bloody ring off my cock and let me come!”

“No, not like that, Severus. Ask me.”

“Potter... Harry...”

“On your knees, Severus. Yes, that's a good boy. Now stroke yourself. Show me how much you want to come.”

“Harry, don't make me... I've got another class to teach in half an hour.”

“Get on with it, Severus. Or I will think that you don't really need to come...”

 

* * *

“Lick your finger, yes, just like that, very good. No, Severus, I didn't give you permission to stick it inside your arse. You keep disobeying me. Turn around.”

“What are you... what's that?”

“I'm going to take the ring off, and you'll come. But first, I... Oh, come on, it's only a butt plug, don't look at me like that.”

“I've got two more double Potions to teach today!”

“So much the better. You've earned this... Come here, now, relax... Yes, baby, feel how it's stretching you?”

“Harry, please...”

“Yes, Severus, I like it when you bite your lips like this. More?”

“Argh! Merlin...”

“See, it was worth waiting for. And I will have to wait until evening, all while imagining how this plug keeps shifting in your arse...”

“Potter!”

“My hand, Severus. You just came all over my hand, have you forgotten already? You don't expect me to go to Transfiguration like this, do you?”

“Harry.”

“Don't get distracted. You know how it turns me on when your tongue tickles my fingers. You don't want to piss me off, do you?”

“Twenty points from Gryffindor.”

~ **fin**


End file.
